Mothers Day!
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: What happens this mothers day for Troyella! OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella-21

Troy-22

Summery-What will a very pregnant Gabriella get for Mothers day this year and what input will farther to be, Troy have on it all?

This is my first ever one-shot please give me feedback good or bad I just want to know how to improve because I really wanna do more one-shots but I need ideas and motivation.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

The wind blow harshly outside the Bolton residence almost rocking the house as the gales continued to blow. Troy one of the house occupants sighed he knew how much Gabriella, the second occupant hated wind and storms and in her condition at the minute did not really need any more stress.

"Are you feeling ok?" Troy asked looking down at his 8 month pregnant wife who had her head laid over his lap and was lying in toward his stomach while he watch the basketball game on the television.

"Yea just a little tired and the baby is kicking my ribs in but I will live" she smiled as she place her hand on his tummy under his shirt smiling as her heavy eyes looked up at him.

Troy smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed the back or her neck with his hand. Gabriella was 9 months pregnant in pain nearly every day and very tired but she always put on a smile when she was around people she was so happy with her life and the pregnancy was something to be happy about not to be sad and moody about.

Troy leaned down a little so his face was just next to Gabriella's tummy he lifted her shirt just above her bump and kissed her stomach.

"Hey you need to stop kicking mummy baby it hurts a little you can kick as much as you want when you get out" Gabriella smiled as Troy sat up keeping his hands on her tummy rybbing in small circles.

"Try and sleep Ness" Zac said soothingly as she nodded a little and she snuggled into Troy some more.

Gabriella nodded as she closed her eyes tightly the pain was worse than she had told Troy she didn't want to worry him over nothing, besides she would be fine after a couple of hours sleep.

Gabriella laid on him for over an hour tossing and turning back and forth up and down but whatever she did she couldn't get comfortable.

"Come on Gabs it is almost 11 let's get you some sleep eh?" Gabriella nodded her head smiling as she sat up right on the couch.

"Can I just get some pills my head is killing me" Troy nodded "Yea but you wait hear I will go and get them for you" Gabi nodded smiling at how incredibly awesome Troy was for a husband. When he returned he handed her the two tablets and a glass of water.

After giving Gabriella the tablets he picked her up bridal style the only way possible at the minute and carried her up to the bedroom he placed her down on the queen sized bad and told her to "Wait there"

Gabriella did as told and lay were she had being placed rubbing her hands over her tummy as the baby continued moving around inside her tummy.

"Arms up" Troy smiled when he got back he had changed out of his clothes and into a pair of basket ball shorts and was holding a t shirt in his hand for Gabriella. As she lifted her arms he pulled her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra before placing the t-shirt he had brought for her over her head and pulling her trousers down and placing her back in the bed. He got in beside her and brought her as close to him as possible with the baby bump in the middle of them.

2nd March 2008 2.32AM

Car horns could be heard honking as the wind continued to blow at a fast pace.

"Ow" Gabriella yelped as she sat straight up in bed a sharp pain going down her back and into the top of her bottom. Gabriella pulled herself from the bed leaving Troy none the wiser as she walked into the bathroom. She got half way to the bathroom and that's when it happened the pain was unbearable as she ceased over in pain as she felt water trickle down her leg she knew exactly what was happening and she was going into labour.

"Troy" She screamed as the second contraction in 5 minutes hit she knew close contractions meant not much time.

(Ok before I go on I just wanna say I am not a expert in child birth so if I get something's wrong I am sorry)

Troy was there within a second "What is the pro..." Troy stopped mid-word as he saw Gabriella bent over on the floor yelling in pain the bottom of the t-shirt was wet so he gathered her waters had gone.

"Gabi are you ok" Troy asked as he lent down at her side.

"The baby is coming Troy the contractions are like 4 and a half minutes apart" Gabriella gasped as she rubbed her stomach in soothing circles like she had being told at the labor classes.

Troy grabbed the phone from the bedside table and dialed 911 "Ambulance please" he spoke urgently into the phone as he was put through to the paramedics.

"Right what can I do for you?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"My wife is in labor and the contractions are close" Trot stopped to south Gabriella as the next contraction hit "Look can you just send us a ambulance"

The man on the other end of the phone sighed "I am sorry but the wind has coursed some bad Traffic and the ambulance will be day led but will be there as soon as possible..." "Troy the baby is coming I can feel it the head is coming" Gabriella screamed into the phone.

Troy took the phone back from Gabriella and took in the instructions he was being told.

"Right Gabi you need to stay calm" Troy said as he stroked her face lightly with his free hand.

"Yea... ok will do just hang on a second"Troy placed the phone beside him and put it on loud speaker.

Troy pulled of Gabriella's pant and gasped he picked up the phone "The head is coming I can see it the head is coming out" he yelled into the phone.

"STAY CALM" the man yelled over the phone "Right place the phone beside you on the floor and guide the shoulders out encourage you wife and try and keep her calm"

Troy nodded as he guided the head of the baby out "Come on Gabi you are doing great you are doing fantastic one big push Gabriella and the bay should be hear" Troy said as Gabriella screamed out pushing with all her might the house door opened and all the paramedic rushed in as loud cry filled the room and the baby slipped out of Gabriella and into Troy's hands.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the paramedic asked handing Troy the scissors.

Troy nodded smiling as he cut the cord and handed the baby to the paramedics.

"You have healthy baby girl" the paramedic smiled as he placed the baby on Gabriella's chest.

Gabriella smiled as Troy sat down beside her while the paramedics cleaned her up. "A little princess Troy you got your little Princess" Gabriella smiled as she kissed him lightly on his lips still holding the baby close to her.

"She needs a name any ideas?" the paramedics asked after they were done checking the baby and Gabriella over and telling them they were fine.

"Nevaeh Marie Bolton" the both said together.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Troy whispered to Gabriella as they both looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Please review just a simple work would be nice.

I really want to know peoples opinion on this because it is my first I want to do more one-shots so if anyone has any ideas they want someone to make let me know and I will do them for you!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

New One shot! called _Memories!_


End file.
